Outshining the stars
by Rima-kuroi
Summary: Could you even hate the moon? Touya can, because he think that the stars should shine more than the moon. Drabble.


Outshining the stars

"_If you be my star _

_I'll be your sky (…)"_

The night sky was crying stars that shone so brightly as the moon. But nothing shines as the moon, nothing can shine as bright as the moon at night. The eyes of the dark young man stared intently that brilliance, he never thought he could hate both the moon.

"Touya-kun" Fujitaka called her son with his usual soft voice "something happened? You are looking at the moon already a few minutes ago "

"Otou-san, you've hated the moon?" Touya turned to Fujitaka, his face guarding several doubts, his blue eyes were fixed gently under the gentle eyes of her father.

"Actually, it had nothing to do with Tsukishiro-kun?" Fujitaka sat beside his son, having fun with his face in surprise.

Touya should already know, his father always knows everything. The young man gave a simple humiliation laughter and turned his blue eyes to the moon "Not everything that I think is related to Yuki"

"Only 50% of the things" The adult laughed "The other 50% usually involve Sakura-san"

"I was thinking ..." Touya bowed his head thoughtfully

"And also involves perhaps Yue-san?" Fujitaka turned his face to the ground, "I don't understand half of what happened, or what still happens, but it seems that Tsukishiro-kun and Yue-san, even though something like same person, don't understand each other "

"They aren't the same person" Touya whispered "Yue is the one who is making Yuki unhappy and Yuki is one that is accepting that unhappiness"

"Why?" Fujitaka asked in a tone so low as Touya "why Yue-san makes Tsukishiro-kun unhappy?"

"Yue filled Yuki with false memories." Touya raised his voice "Yue no worries about Yuki. To Yue whatever if Yuki is good or bad as long as he himself is well. Yue does not care about anyone except that guy Clow "

"Touya-kun" Fujitaka kept the usual smile "You stopped to think if it really so? If Yue cares or not with Tsukishiro-kun? "

Touya raised his eyes to the sky again, staring at the moon once more "No" replied sincerely.

"You like Tsukishiro-kun a lot , is not it?" Fujitaka asked innocently "More than that, you love him, right?"

"I guess you could say that" Touya smiled "Neither do I understand my feelings more. I'm not very good with them anyway "

"You don't have to say anything" Fujitaka stroked his son's head "Your eyes say about you. And as someone who loves him very much, you do not want it to be sad, is not it? "Fujitaka his smile faded quickly," Do you remember when you were little and said he loved the moon? "

The young man tried to understand what his father meant by that, so remember that. Touya doesn't like to remember things that remind of his mother, in short, all things when he was little. The Brown eyes of the father filled the blue eyes of the son of issues.

"But then you began to realize that the stars never shone so brightly as the moon" Fujitaka continued "And you began to hate the moon by outshining the stars. That is, Touya-kun? Tsukishiro-kun is a star, Yue-san is the moon and the night sky is your heart? "

"What do you mean?" Touya was frightened by the implication made by the father, "You think I can be loving Yue?"

"No, is not it" Fujitaka smiled "You just think that Tsukishiro-kun is overshadowed by the brilliance of Yue-san." He turned his eyes to his son "is that?"

"You can say that, too," Touya laughed "Sakura talks a lot about Yue while Yuki with is always lonely and doesn't believe that no one loves him, fault of the damn pull of the moon." The brunette turned his face "I doubt Yuki believe if I said I love you. Cool, right? I can not even tell my feelings without being questioned "

"And you hate Yue-san for fault of this pull of the moon?" Fujitaka questioned "Touya-kun, instead of hating the moon by outshine the stars, should speak to heaven that he should help the stars to show their shine "

"But I can't speak to the sky" Touya made a joke

"But I can talk to you" Fujitaka stood up "Love Tsukishiro-kun the most that can and understand Yue-san too. Touya-kun, make the stars shine so bright as the moon, without ever ignore that the brightness of the moon is important to you "

"Sometimes I think you'd make a great psychologist and poet, otou-san" Touya smiled "Thanks"

Touya received a smile in response and returned to observe the moon, which he doesn't hate more, just preferred the starlight, prefer Yuki. But he admired the brightness of the moon, too, "Maybe it's the brightness of the two together that makes the sky so beautiful"

A/N: Yaay, just a random sketch that appeared during a crisis of creativity. I would type in Love bite, but creativity is something I can not ignore.

And then, speaking of that story. Honestly, something that bothers me a lot in CCS is that Touya is always forgotten by family and almost never speaks with relatives or with his own father, were very few times so far (it gave me idea for another story, Mwahahaha), then I wanted to write a little bit about a moment of them together and this thing came out lovely.

Not great, but what to expect from someone who is thrown in bed, writing out of boredom? Well, read and review, okay? Babu

~ Rima


End file.
